Blood & Chocolate
by A Dragon's Open Flame
Summary: It's sweet and thick when it goes down my throat, satisfying and delicious. I licked my fingers clean of the sugary substance and laugh delightedly. "Oh! You thought I was talking about Chocolate, Well then you've got a long way to go, because the only sugary substance I taste, is Blood."
1. Blood & Chocolate: Preface

**A/N: As Ya'll know I'm starting this over :) Oh don't cry it'll be better...way better *Creepy grin***

**Disclaimer: Obviously I own nothing but the story Idea**

**I need a BETA! D:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You filthy little mutt!" My father slapped my cheek so hard he ripped the skin. I tasted copper in my mouth and spit my bloody saliva out right into his eye and hissed, baring my fangs. He growled and picked me up by my neck throwing me into the wall. I whimpered and coughed up blood. Yep my ribs are broken. I winced when I felt them snap back in place.

"So now you want to try and be a rebel now! I told you not to eat until I say so!" He struck me with another slap sending my face crashing to the floor. "You are a waste of space! My wife would still be alive if it wasn't for you!" I sat up on my knees and looked him dead in the eye's or eye since he still had blood in one of them.

"What happened to her was not my fault! When will you see that! Besides it was fuckin' eighteen years ago! Give it a res-Uggh!" He kicked me in my face and I flew all the way to the other side of the room spiraling into the TV. "Great now I have to pay for that too! Stop ruining things!" He yelled and dragged me by my ponytail backwards up the stairs. I grunted as he pulled harder yanking my head back.

My father tossed me into my room and I landed with a _THUD_ on my king-size bed. "Make yourself look presentable, we will be having guest soon and I don't need you looking like trash at my party!" he slammed the door behind him followed by his footsteps going down the stairs.

I sighed and sat up going to my mirror, I looked horrible but my wounds were starting to heal. I swiped my tongue across my thumb putting Venom on it and rubbed my thumb on my cheek. I hissed as the Venom started to burn but closed the wound. It was the fastest was to heal I did so again with my lip and chin. Tonraq likes to go for the face.

He only hates me because my mother, my human mother died giving birth to me. But, the thing is I'm not even supposed to be born. A hybrid of a vampire and human yep that's me, which is one of the reason's why he hates me so much. Tonraq is a pureblood vampire, meaning he was born from two vampires which were also purebloods. He also happens to have _a lot_ of money in his bank account, and I never get a dime of it. I straightened my hair up and put it back in it's original ponytail, with my bangs tucked behind my ears.

I put on my Maid Uniform that consist of white silk gloves, a black knee-high dress with an apron wrapped around the middle, silver high-heels that kill my feet, nude stockings and a diamond tiara. I put on some make up because I was 'required' to and headed to the kitchen. I got hateful glares from some of the vampire staff just because I wasn't one of them. Did I mention that this hole house is filled with vampires?

There was a silver platter with my name written on it. I sniffed the platter and sighed, "Chocolate again, like always." I rolled my eyes and balanced the platter on one hand and walked toward the commotion downstairs. Some more hateful glares were thrown my way. Sighing I lifted the lid off the platter ask anyone if they wanted any.

Sadly this was my life, of _Blood & Chocolate_.

* * *

**A/N: Was that good? REVIEW'S PLEASE! Also read my new story "Aerouant" Pretty please with blood and chocolate on the top? Lol have a nice day!**

**~Drago.**


	2. Blood & Chocolate: Walk In

"_'Cause Baby Tonight! The DJ got us fallin' in love again!_" I sung to the words of the song as it blasted from my ear buds and I swept the marble floors. Tonraq was not here today which was a relief. I spun around pretending the broom was a microphone and sung into it loudly. _"So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of your life, life," _Someone tapped my shoulder and I screamed and spun around holding up my broom like a sword.

Asami stood there with her shoulders shaking with silent laughter. "I love your singing." she giggled, I shoved my ear phones into my apron pocket and gave a mock glare, "Like you could sing better." Asami was probably the nicest person to me and secretly my best friend. she lived in a different house with her father Hiroshi who personally I think is a dick.

Asami was human but planned to be turned soon. She was also the prettiest too. Long curly waist length hair, red full lips, flawless skin and tall too. A guy would kill for a girl like that. Well I've practically already seen it happen before but sadly for them she was Mated to Iroh. **(A/N: When I was doing this story Iroh reminded me of Aro xD) ** A Handsome nice southern Vampire and a pretty badass fighter too.

I wish I was Mated. They say animals Mate for life but Vampires Mate for eternity. I've been alive for a hundred an eighteen years and haven't found my Mate yet. But now that I think about it, maybe Tonraq's right. Maybe since I'm half human I don't have a Mate. I laughed mentally, _Yeah right Korra! Since when do you listen to the bull-shit that comes out of Tonraq's mouth?_

My inner self has a point.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be testing cars or something?" I asked confused, Asami didn't usually visit this house unless Hiroshi was meeting with my father or she had time to sneak out. Asami smiled, "It's _tuning_ cars not _testing_, and apparently your dad and mine are out on a business trip for the week so he sent me over here."

"Hold up, put it in reverse and back it up, Tonraq is leaving for a week?" I said giddy. She nodded and I jumped up into the air fist bumping, once I faced Asami again she raised an amused eyebrow at me. "That's all you got out of that sentence?" she laughed, but behind that laugh there was sadness. I had told her about the regular beating six years ago, but she couldn't tell her father or anyone. Hiroshi would find out about our friendship, tell Tonraq, and then here comes _"In coming news on girls body found in dumpster at ten!" _I grimaced.

"Hey did you here, two new people are suppose to be staying here at the house." I groaned. "Really? I didn't know." she said surprised. "Yeah apparently their parents were killed but no one knows who did it, one is two hundred and nineteen years old, and the other is a hundred and sixteen, both purebloods." I shrugged.

Purebloods could decide wether they wanted to age or stay the same. Bitten Vampires stay frozen at the age they are. Luckily, since Tonraq is a pureblood I age when I want too, and right now I'm loving the eighteen year old look. "Interesting, do you know their names?" I shook my head "No, the Headmasters won't reveal who they are until the day they show up."

The Headmasters were the ones who were in charge of the house, basically leaders of the house hold. I don't really know them that well but I do know two Headmasters name Tenzin and Tarrlok. Tenzin was calm and collected while Tarrlok was like a kid who doesn't get what he wants. Spoiled and stubborn. From what I hear the two never get along.

I've met Tenzin's wife before and they've had three kids so far and one on the way. Tenzin and is kids are all gifted which is rare the only one who isn't gifted is his wife, Pema. Being gifted means you have an ability when you were bitten and or born. Tenzin and his kids are mental shields meaning they can protect themselves from other vampires mental powers. They happen to be the last mental shields in the world.

I also happened to have a gift that I've never told anyone about because it seems no other Vampire has had I before. It seems that I am able to control light. Yes like the fairy from Tinkerbell. Turns out I could blow other Vampire up! I can harness the light from the sun and store it within me.

Also no we don't blow up in the sun like the movie makers crap. But I do think it's pretty funny for bitten Vampires, they seem to sparkle in the sun. Like they've jumped in a vat of glue and rolled around in glitter. Purebloods seem to just glow a little bit. Bitten Vampires can't do a lot of things that Purebloods do I think that is why some of them despise purebloods.

"Hey so I'm finished with all my chores, let go take a shower and we can get your room set up then watch a movie." I said she smiled "Sounds good! Oooh I wonder what the kitchen looks like!" She ran off around the corner. "You've never seen the kitchen her?!" I yelled to her "Nope!" I laughed and walked upstairs to the showers.

The showers were right next to each other, one for girls and the other for boys. I put in my ear buds and walked into the left shower door. I was taking of my apron when I heard a manly scream. _Wait, Manly?_ I turned around quickly to see a muscular kid holding is crotch like he'd pissed himself. I covered my eyes.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry! I wasn't paying any attention, please forgive me!" I shrieked.

I heard him chuckle, "Uh it's okay just can you get out for a minute?"

"Right, sorry!" I ran out the door with my stuff and into my room where Asami was waiting for me on my bed. I startled her when I ran into the room slamming the door. "What the hell happened to you?" Asami laughed and I huffed "I accidently ran into the boys shower room and saw a _guy_." Asami's eyes widened, "Oh my goodness really!?...Well was he cute?" I hit her with my pillow which only made her laugh harder.

"I didn't see _it_ so don't ask!" I warned. "Even if I wanted to he was covering it anyway." I fell on top of my bed and Asami followed after. "So let's get you unpacked."

* * *

**A/N: Okay I'm SORRY this is short! I had Writers block, IT'S MY B-DAY TODAY! YEAH! :D **

**I Promise I'll be longer next time! :D**

**Question: Who do you think was the person she walked in on?**

**See You!**

**~Drago.**


	3. Blood & Chocolate: Mate

The house was crowded tonight for the annual Masquerade Ball. Tonraq allows me to go every once in a while if I do everything I'm suppose to do, but to him and almost everyone around her I am a freak of nature so there is really no point for me to go if people are going to be sending me glares every where I look. So no, I am not going to that Ball only to be made fun of.

Asami held up a deep crimson red dress to her body that had one sleeve on it and the other one that made it look torn off. The bottom was flared out like an old time peasant dress and was laced up the chest. The whole theme of the Masquerade Ball was to be outrages with your outfits but still look good. I on the other hand though it was a bunch of garbage an was not in the mood to look like a gigantic bird.

"Are you done yet," I groaned "that's the tenth dress you've tried on!" she pouted, "Hush now, I want to look good for Iroh." she sighed dreamily.

I snorted, "Please I bet you Iroh prefers you in a bra and panties, the way that man looks at you, makes it seem like he hasn't _eaten_ in days." her face flamed up and she threw the dress at me which I ducked only making me laugh. "What? It's true and you know it!"

"Whatever Korra!" I shrugged at her frowned face. "You know you really should come with me this year!" I gave out a humorless laugh "And what be bullied in front of everyone? Yeah uh no thanks." Asami sighed and picked out another dress from her wardrobe which was pink and black that looked more like lingerie than anything.

"Korra, honey you never know you might meet your Mate, I want that for you Korra." She hugged me softly "I know you do Asami, but lets just face it, half of the people here are already Mated and I'm stuck being me, a hybrid of all things. Why couldn't I just be a regular Pureblood! Maybe..." I walked over to mirror looking at my reflection.

Bright, but broken blue eyes stared right back at me, "Maybe, then Tonraq wouldn't hate me all the time." I sighed sadly as tears begun to blur my vision but I refused to let the fall and pushed my sorrow back. "Korra..." Asami's watery voice gasped. I knew she would cry if I didn't stop being such a downer.

I walked back to where she was sitting and forced a wide smile, "I'm going to go take a walk around the courtyard, call me if you need anything." I said over my shoulder and sped out of the room not giving her time to reply. Pushing, my bangs back behind my ears I started off down the stairs out into the open field behind the Mansion.

There was a gravel trail so I followed it to get my mind off things and I started to wonder, would I ever be excepted into this society? Will I ever be able to have my father love me like he's suppose to? Probably not, because I'm the half breed. I sighed and continued to walk along the trail until I came to the fountain and bench. I was going to sit down when I noticed a person already there I walked near cautiously and saw the person was stuffing his face with chocolate truffles.

I giggled drawing his attention toward me he panicked and a light blush fell over his cheeks. "I'm Korra." I said still giggling, he smiled too and patted a spot on the bench gesturing for me to sit down. "I'm Bolin." Why did he look so familiar-I faced palmed. "Your the guy I walked in on in the shower?" He began to laugh, "I figured it out before you did I was hoping you wouldn't remember." I shrugged, "We all have a photographic memory how could I not?" He opened his mouth to reply-

"Bolin!" A voice called from behind. Bolin squeaked and turned around as did I and boy am I glad I did A tall handsome with raven hair, chiseled features, and the eyebrows that make you want to swoon was walking over."Bolin where have you be-" he gasped when he saw me.

Our eyes connected and I saw the most beautiful Amber color that could possibly exist. That feeling that I had heard about so many times but never felt actually passed through me like electricity. Was this real was this actually happening. He looked at me wide eyes in adoration. But confusion soon swept across his beautiful face like he was trying to figure out something.

"Who are you?" He whispered softly.

"Korra." I said back confused.

What had just happened? "Mako." He responded. I panicked and ran past him using my full speed. "I must go!" I yelled over my shoulder. I never heard his reply because I ended up being already in the house. I ran through the kitchen ignoring the protest I heard from the workers and fellow maids. I ran into Iroh when I wasn't paying attention. "Whoa Korra, where is the fire?" He laughed. I giggled nervously and he stopped laughing, "Hey, what is wrong?" I walked past him, "I need to find Asami."

I jogged up the stairs and into Asami's room. She was sitting on the bed admiring her shoes. "Oh hey Korra I found the perfect dress and shoes to match!" She squealed.

"That's great Asami, but I really need to tal-"

"See," She pulled out some purple glittery high-heels.

"Asami-"

"And the dress is marvelous!"

"Asa-"

"I am just dying for you to see it-"

"ASAMI!" I shouted finally gaining her attention. "Oh, sorry Korra what's wrong?" I crashed onto the bed feeling the pain and pull from Mako. No it can't be! I just met him! "Korra your scaring me what's wrong?" Asami panicked.

"I...I-I think I found my Mate."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I've decided I'm going to make theses chapters short but packed with information, so don't hate me!**

**QUESTION: Are you reading my new story "Aerouant"? Do you like it?**

**PM with suggestions you have for this story and Aerouant! Pretty please! I'd like to hear your Ideas! Okay bye!**

**~Drago.**


	4. Blood & Chocolate: Gift

**A/N: My new BETA Faith-Huskers is indescribably Amazing! You Rock Faith-Huskers! You should read her story Beneath The Heart It's Epic! Another thanks to the people who PM about Ideas, you guy's rock too! Love Ya'll!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Asami blinked in shock, "You think you've found...your mate?" she said slowly.

I cried out exasperatedly, "I don't know! When our eyes met it felt as if electricity was pulsing through my body! God, it was so intense." I groaned inside the pink, fluffy pillow Asami had against her bed.

"How well do you know him?" A growl vibrated through my chest, much like a lion's and I tossed the pillow into the wall in frustration.

"That's the thing, I _don't _know him! All I got was a name and handsome eyebrows!"

"He gave you his eyebrows?!" Asami snorted a laugh.

"What? No! Asami!" she held her manicured hands up in mock surrender which I narrowed my eyes at. "Whatever, you are no help!" I began to stomp out the room but swiftly turned back around, "Oh, Iroh's looking for you." She squealed and pushed passed me out the door. I descended the stairs to the basement hoping that no one could see me.

I'd used the basement every now and then to practice my gift. I still couldn't completely understand the limit of my gift and wanted to do a little more experimenting. I snuck passed the maids that I knew would snitch toward Tonraq if they found out what I was doing, and each time I became closer to the basement. I could have sworn I heard footsteps behind me a few times, but shrugged the feeling off. I jogged down the marble spiral staircase, twisting and turning every few seconds to avoid cobwebs. The basement door was in my line of sight, I reached to grab the handle-

"What are you doing?" A velvet like voice said from behind me and I froze. _shit_. I spun around to face tall, tan and handsome. I mentally groaned, why now of all times must he show up here.

"H-hi Mako..." I said hesitantly.

He smirked, "You remember my name?"

I rolled my eyes, "Uh, yeah photographic memory remember?" His smirk never faltered though as I rocked back and fourth on my heels, I raised in eyebrow "Did you _follow_ me here?" I accused him.

"Well, you left so abruptly, I just wanted to see if you're okay," he answered sheepishly.

"Oh, well I'm okay so you can leave now." I hoped that he would leave now, but instead he spoke up again.

"Why are you down here?" Mako asked.

"I just came down to check on something," I replied vaguely.

"What is it?"

"What is what?"

"The thing you need to check on." Mako explained.

"It's nothing," I answered him.

"Then why are you down here checking on it?" Mako continued to ask questions.

"Why is this any of your business?" I said exasperatedly.

"It's not," he shrugged. "I just wanted to know."

I sighed and decided that I should answer him. Otherwise, he'll continue to interrogate me. "If you must know...I came to work on my gift."

"A gift? What Type of gift?"

"I don't know," I lied "That's why I came here. I wanted to practice on it to see how it works."

"Oh, well do you need help?" Mako asked.

"No, I do not need _your_ help." I snapped back at him.

"Can I see your gift?" Mako asked nervously.

"No, you can not see my gift." I replied.

"Why not?" Mako whined.

I huffed but did not answer.

He rolled his amber eyes, "You're trying to get rid of me aren't you?"

I snorted, "Wow, you catch on to things quickly don't you?"

"Can you please just let me see it? I promise I won't tell anyone anything. Please?" Mako pleaded.

I looked Mako dead in the eyes and somehow I felt that he was telling the truth. I felt like I could really trust him. I sighed and looked down. "Do you promise not to tell anyone else?"

"Not a single soul," Mako replied seriously.

"Okay," I sighed again, hoping I wasn't making a mistake by doing this. "Let's go," I said as I pulled his arm and dragged him into the basement.

"So where are you going to show me your gift?" Mako asked as he looked around the rather dark and damp basement.

"Right here," I answered him with a smile.

"What do you mean 'right here'?" Mako asked confused.

I didn't answer him. I just closed my eyes slowly. Then I cupped my hands up and put them next to each other in front of me. I exhaled slowly and relaxed my mind. I felt warmth in my hand as a bright orb of light forming in my hands.

Mako gasped as he saw what I was doing. "This is your gift?" He asked in awe.

I blushed a bit almost loosing focus of the bright orb but maintained it's energy. I saw his fingers twitch with what I guess was...amazement?

"May I?" He asked softly, I nodded.

His long fingers reached out and prodded the bright orb in my hands, "It's weird, It's not really solid but...I can feel warmth surging through it." He examined. "This is amazing Korra, my gift is nothing like this..."

Uh...what?

"What's your gift?" I asked hesitantly.

His face Hardened.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks Faith-Huskers for all your amazing help!**

**Question: Anyone have an idea of what Mako's Gift could be?**

**Note: Need a BETA for A Hallow Heart! Any Volunteers? :\**

**Bye!**

**~Drago.**


	5. Blood & Chocolate: Mako

**A/N: My new BETA Faith-Huskers is indescribably Amazing! You Rock Faith-Huskers! You should read her story Beneath The Heart It's Epic! Another thanks to the people who PM about Ideas, you guy's rock too! Love Ya'll!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"What's your power Mako?" I asked again when he didn't answer.

"It's nothing." Mako replied through clenched teeth.

"But you just sa-"

"Just forget about it!" Mako snapped, cutting me off.

I was a bit taken aback by his reaction, but I quickly shook it off. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see your gift. I thought it might be fair since I showed you mine."

"It's more of a curse than a gift." Mako muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked softly.

"Nothing. Can you just please forget about it?" Mako said with his head lowered down.

"I promise I won't tell one." I put a comforting hand on Mako's arm.

"J-just please leave it alone." Mako avoided looking at me.

"Mako, please, let me see your gift." I begged.

"I told you it's not a gift!" Mako yelled ripping his arm away from my hand, I felt leather glide across my fingers. I looked down to see his gloved hand.

I was shocked. Why was Mako acting like this? Didn't I trust him enough to see my gift? Why can't he let me see his? Why does he keep saying it's not a gift? And why was he wearing gloves?

"Mako, everything given to a vampire is a gift. No matter how weak or bad. It's not like my power is that useful anyways." I said reassuringly.

"At least your power doesn't kill any living thing." Mako whispered, but I couldn't hear him. "Can we just forget about this? Forget that I even have a 'gift'?" Mako asked, finally looking up at me.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I guess we should just forget anything that happened down here. It's for the best anyway." I sighed, a bit saddened that Mako didn't want to show me his gift. "I think we should go back. Everyone might be worried about us if they don't see us for a while." I said with a tight smile.

"Yeah, let's go." Mako said lowly as he followed me out of the basement quietly. The walk up the up the basement stairs was awkward. As soon as I opened the door I looked around out too see if any of the maids were passing by.

"Well I guess this is goodb-..." I turned around only to see that Mako was already gone. "Sure just leave me here." I mumbled and walked toward my room.

"There you are," I heard Asami say as she approached me. "What were you doing in the basement?" She asked me suspiciously.

But before I could my mouth to answer, she cut me off. "Never mind, that's not important. What's important is the masquerade ball." She smirked as me and her made our way to my room.

"I told you I'm not going." I huffed. "Do you naturally hear what you want to or do you have to work at it?"

I rolled her eyes, "Oh. What. Ever! Iroh asked me to go with him!" She squealed.

"Oh, well that's nice, I was so sure he'd ask that very pretty girl with black hair and emerald eyes, she's such a beauty!" I joked.

"Oh em gee! Who the _fuck_ is the whore!" She screeched.

I fell into hysterics, "You! Idiot!"

"Oh...so," she began to say as she took a seat on my bed. "Did you find out any new information on that guy?"

"Yeah, I kinda ran into him on my way down."

"Really?" Asami perked up. "Tell me every single detail."

"Well, it turned out that him and his brother are staying here for a while."

"That's not important. I wanna hear the juicy info."

Juicy info? Nothing 'juicy' happened." I said putting air quotations around juicy.

"Mhmm, like I'll believe that." Asami gave me a knowing look.

"Fine. His name is Mako," I groaned

"That's it?"

"Yeah, that was really all that happened." I lied. I couldn't tell her about the Gift and everything that happened after that.

"Hmm, I would've expected him to ask you to the Masquerade Ball."

"He barely knows me."

"Still, you did say you felt something for him. Maybe the feeling is mutual."

"Yeah, maybe." I sighed.

"Now, let's go find you a dress." Asami said cheerfully. She grabbed my hand and started walking out of them room, pulling me behind her.

"A dress? Who said I was even going?" I stopped Asami by pulling my hand back.

"I did. I'm going to get you to dance with Mako." She said with a wink and a teasing smile.

"Who said I wanted to dance with him?"

"You did." She answered.

"When?" I questioned.

"Would you quit asking questions already?" Asami sounded like she was starting to get irritated.

"Whatever 'Sami I'm not going."

"Yes you are." She countered.

"No I'm not."

"But you are."

"But I'm really not.

"Yes."

"No.

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!

"No!

"No!

"Yes-no I mean no!"

"You said yes!" She giggled.

"Ugh!" I gave up.

"Yay!" Asami cheered as she grabbed my arm again and ran out.

"Okay, so what do you think of this dress?" Asami asked as she held out a red gown.

"Eh," I answered her, unsure of what to think of it. Red just wasn't my color.

"You're right. Red isn't your color," Asami said, voicing my thoughts out loud.

Then she picked out a mesmerizing blue dress. "What do you think of this one?" She asked with a smile.

It was a long midnight blue, off the shoulder gown, a light blue satin cover that came from the waist down and covered more than half the dress, it had a light blue trimming on the collar, and Elbow length white silk gloves. In my eyes, it was perfect, but I'd never say that out loud

"Uh..it's okay I guess." I said with a fake confused expression.

Asami dramtically gasped, "Okay, okay!? I worked so hard to find this dress! You are wearing it!" I jumped at her anger and moved backwards a bit.

"Ooh, touchy." I mumbled.

She thrust the dress into my arms and pushed me into the bathroom, "your not coming out till you put the dress on and that is final!" I heard her lock the door and walk out of my room.

"Did she seriously just lock the door!?I cried out.

* * *

**Sorry but A hallow Heart is going to have to wait a bit, It's not over yet just that I'm on Vacation and I was only able to post this chapter because I'm not done with it. Just please hold out a little longer.**

**Question: What do you think Mako's gift is?**

**Bye!**

**~Drago.**


	6. AN: Time

**A/N: Um..Hey guy's.**

**Okay so, my Uncle Tim just died about three hours ago.**

**I don't...I don't know if I'll be able to post as regularly as I do.**

**I just need time, so please don't be mad at me.**

**...I think it's ironic though, I just saw him last week.**

**I just can't deal with my stories right now, I'm sorry if I upset you.**

**Just...give me time.**

**~Drago.**


End file.
